Natsuya Kazumi
Natsuya Kazumi (カズミナツヤ Kazumi Natsuya) is a Mage from the Phoenix Wing Guild and the great-grandson of its first guild master. Appearance Natsuya is a lean young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, short, spiky blonde hair and orange eyes. His Phoenix Wing Guild crest is located on his right pectoral muscle, but is most oftenly hidden underneath his clothing. More often than not, Natsuya is seen with his archery bow, which has a fenghuang-like shape, and arrows alongside him at all times. Despite Natsuya not being very muscular, he has quite a well-toned body, which, combined with the boy's flirtatious traits, attracts many initial admirers. Natsuya's usual attire includes a black and white-coloured sleeveless vest with a zipper, grey jeans, with a chain attached to them, dark sneakers, which have a few grey-coloured spots, a black watch, silver necklace and black belt, with a silver-coloured buckle. When at home or off-work, Natsuya wears a dark green sweatshirt with a hood and pockets, the same pair of grey jeans and yellow boots. His necklace, alongside his magic, was passed down to Natsuya by his great-grandfather. Personality Natsuya is an easy-going, laid-back and mellow individual, which is evident by the fact that he enjoys doing various things slowly and at his own pace, as well as though his lazy and languid way of speaking. Such traits are also seen when in battle, as Natsuya prefers thinking things through before making action, as well as having a preference to long-range combat, going as far as calling himself a "sniper" when teaming up with his allies. While having such demeanour, however, Natsuya isn't lazy; quite the opposite actually — he loves a good challenge, enjoys being active and having a personal life. When facing girls he finds attractive, he becomes very flirtatious, but doesn't like taking things too seriously. Natsuya is also very apologetic and will even apologise for other people's actions — a trait he stated to be ashamed of having as it gets annoying for both him and his team-mates to encounter so frequently; this attribute leads to Natsuya saying "sorry" (すみません, sumimasen), which eventually became his most-used word. Natsuya possesses a strong loyalty to his friends and the Phoenix Wing Guild. Even since he was a child, Natsuya liked the idea of archery very much; so much so, that he incorporated his magic in a specific way, just so that it would suit his archery skills, making his fighting style very unique. Natsuya grew up with his father and two older siblings (a brother and a sister) and values his family very much, looking up to his siblings and aspiring to become an S-Class Mage just like the two of them. In contract to his magic, Natsuya is not a morning person, and when he's on a quest, which involves camping, he is always the last one to wake up. He also doesn't like eating too much, as he gets lazy when it comes to exercise, and as such, avoids eating whenever possible, which sometimes leads to him having no energy to fight. Natsuya also hates when older people tend to be rude or disrespectful to the younger generation and goes as far as calling them out and challenging them to a fight, which, more often than not, leads to him loosing. Similarly to how Dragon Slayers suffer from motion sickness, Natsuya suffers from claustrophobia, but is working on overcoming his weakness. He also tends to like being indoors more than being outside, which is an another contrast to his magic, which allows him to harness the energy, radiated by the sun, to increase his supply of ethernano. Magic and Abilities Fenghuang's Sunrise (日の出の鳳 Hinode no Ōtori): An Ancient Spell and a form of Lost Magic passed down to Natsuya by his great-grandfather. This magic allows Natsuya to harness the energy, radiated by the sun, to increase his supply of ethernano in a similar way as to how Slayer Magic allows its users to recuperate by devouring a specific element, like flames or iron. Spells of such magic also grant Natsuya the ability to create flames and manipulate them in various unique ways, like to encase different weapons with it to increase their strength and lethality. In simpler words, "Fenghuang's Sunrise" is a heightened variation of Fire Magic. It is also speculated that this magic can grant its user immortality, in a similar way as to how a phoenix can resurrect itself from ashes, and that it is the reason why Natsuya's great-grandfather is still alive after over a hundred years. *'"Fenghuang Arrow"' (鳳矢 Ōtori Ya) — Natsuya shoots an arrow with his bow and encases it in flames, increasing its strength and speed substantially while also giving it a phoenix-like shape. Natsuya can also launch several arrows from his bow using this Spell, allowing him to make the arrows spin like shuriken, increasing the lethality of each arrow while also making it easier for him to control their trajectory. *'"Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson"' (鳳仙花爪紅 Hōsenka Tsumabeni) — *'"Sunlight Shower"' (日光夕立 Nikkō Yūdachi) — Natsuya holds his hands together and forms a bright flame, which generates blinding heat around its user, burning those who come in contact with it. Natsuya, however, can give the spell commands as to whom it should affect. Trivia * "Natsuya" is a play on the Japanese word "Natsuyasumi" (夏休み), which translates to "summer vacation", while "Kazumi" is a mixture of the words "kazan" (火山), meaning "volcano", and "umi" (海), meaning "sea" and is meant to be a play on "a sea of volcanoes", which would refer to a large amount of volcanoes in a single area. ** "Natsuya" is also a play on "Natsu Dragneel", the main character of the canon "Fairy Tail" franchise, and the word "ya" (矢), which means "arrow" in Japanese, given that Natsuya is an archer. Category:Main Character Category:Mage Category:Phoenix Wing Category:Omojuze